Snatching Love
by Jajay924
Summary: Scabior is so good at his job because when he sets his mind to something he sees it through to the end. This time he has set his mind on possessing Hermione. HermioneXScabior.  bad at summaries. Please read. May be dark at times


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also make no profit from this story, it is purely for fun. **

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this. I was watching HP again the other day and I remembered there was another sexy bad guy in the movies.

Also, I'm an American, and really can't mimic, even typing out, English accents so I am writing it normally, just imagine the accents. Also, can any Brits tell me what region his accent is from? I think its soooo sexy. God I love English accents.

Anyway, please review. I would really appreciate it.

()()()

"And you, my lovely." He said walking toward her. His voice was soft as he spoke, ignoring the struggling boys behind him. "What do they call you?" He looked over her face, wondering what her creamy skin would feel like.

"Penelope Clearwater." She said and he reached a hand up. "Half-blood." She muttered and he took some of her hair between her fingers. It was beautifully clean and soft. He leaned in closer, ignoring the look of disgust on her face, and inhaled deeply. Vanilla wafted into his senses and he felt a surge of desire rush through his body. He knew then that it was her scarf he had found in the woods.

He had untied it from the tree and he brought the scarf to his nose and inhaled deeply. It had been the same scent he had smelt in the woods a few weeks before. He had been wearing the scarf ever since, determined to find its owner.

"There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere." Another man said and Scabior pulled back slightly. He kept her hair pinched between his fingers and his eyes on her face. After a few moments of thought he nodded and dropped her hair.

"Stay here; try to get some more information from them." He said and grabbed Hermione's upper arm and yanking her from her captors grip. "I won't be long." He said as he pulled her away from the group. Hermione, stunned into shock for a few seconds suddenly realized his intentions and tried to rip herself away from him. His grip was too tight and he snickered as she tried to break free. Ron began to scream after them but was cut short to a sharp kick to the gut.

They walked nearly a hundred yards, Hermione struggling all the way, before she was shoved against a hard tree. The snatchers hand went to the side of her face and he leaned in again to inhale the scent of her hair. "You smell lovely, beautiful." He said and Hermione tried to struggle but his body pinned her against the tree and she was powerless against his superior strength. "I've smelt it before." His voice was soft; if he weren't forcing her against a tree with the presumed intent of raping her she would think he was trying to comfort her. "In the woods." He said and pulled back to look at her in the eye. His lips parted and he smiled. "Who did the enchantments?" she refused to answer but remained still trying to preserve her strength.

"Doesn't matter." He said and dragged his hand from her cheek, down the length of her slender neck and to her chest. "I've got you now." His hand ran over her covered breasts before moving slower and gripping her waist. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" He said with a smile. "I wonder if they'll let me keep you."

Her struggles renewed when his large hand went lower and gripped her bottom. He pulled her against his groin and she could feel his hardening member against her. Her struggles remained futile and it took everything in her not to scream. No one would come to save her and she refused to look so desperate and pathetic in front of him.

"Let me go." She nearly gritted through her teeth as she tried to break free from him. Her hand broke free from his grip and landed, with a good amount of force, on his cheek. Her wrist was almost immediately back in his grip and a look of fury covered his face.

"You want your little boyfriend to stay alive, you won't hit me again." He said and raised his eyebrows. "Understand?" Her fear for her friend's life overcame her and she closed her eyes, feeling a tear leak through. "It's ok love." He said and licked her jaw line. His hot, wet, tongue slid over her skin and she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Please don't." She was ashamed of the desperation and defeat she heard in her voice. Triumph shown in his eyes but his face turned softer and he wiped away a tear with a thumb.

"Oh, shh." He said gently. "I'll be gentle." Her jacket was already opened to him and he took his fingers to push it off her shoulders.

"Boss!" A voice called and his hand froze on her shoulder as he turned his head to the side.

"I'm a bit busy here!" He yelled and the snatcher stopped, his face flushed.

"Boss you're gonna wanna see this." He said pointing behind him. "Vernon Dudley. He's got a scare."

"A scare?" Scabior's grip on Hermione's shoulder became hard and she winced. "What kind of scare?"

"It's to messed up to see clearly but boss. It's on his forehead."

Scabior looked at the man a moment, his expression hard. He then removed his hands and body from Hermione and grabbed onto her wrist with a painfully hard grip.

"Show me." He said as he pulled her along with him. She did not put up to much of a fight. She needed to get back to Harry and Ron as it was so being dragged in their direction was not that bad. It was better than being raped at any rate.

When they got back to Harry and Ron Scabior handed Hermione over to another snatcher and examined Harry. The moment his eyes landed on the small, morphed imprint of his scare his lips parted and he let out a little breath.

"Change a plan." He said. "We're not taking this lot to the ministry."

()()

Scabior apparated with Harry while Hermione and Ron were brought by two big unnamed men. Once Bellatrix saw the scare they were all brought into a large, dark room and Draco was promptly summoned.

Once in the room Scabior grabbed the back of Hermione's coat and held her next to him. A small smirk was on his face as he watched Harry's head forced back to that Draco could get a better look. Her body was close to his and despite the drafty room she could feel heat radiating from his body. Were the circumstances different she may have moved closer to him to fight off the cool air.

She had trouble hearing when Mr. Malfoy leaned closer to Draco to speak but Scabior clearly did. His attention went to the two speaking and he shoved Hermione into Fenrir's arms before he walked closer to the two blondes, a severe expression on his face.

"Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy." He said loud enough for her to hear and she flinched when Malfoy yelled back at him.

When Hermione realized that Draco was not going to definitively say it was Harry, which she knew he knew it was, she felt slightly better. Her body was still tense with fear but this way they had a chance.

"It's no matter." Bellatrix said when Draco shook his head and said he didn't know the final time. "We can figure it out from her." She said pointing at Hermione. "bring her here." Fenrir went to drag her over but Scabior put a hand up to stop him.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked stepping in front of her. "She's my prisoner. I found her."

"Step back snatcher. She can tell us who he really is." Scabior stepped out of the way reluctantly and allow Fenrir to bring her to the center of the room. "Now. How about a talk. Girl to Girl?" She said, her voice shrill, like scraping glass.

Scabior moved into the corner feeling unease about the situation. He didn't want anyone to touch her but him. He'd been following her for weeks, obsessed with her smell and now that he had her, he wanted her. She was no more important to the Dark Lord than the Weasely boy. He only cared about Potter and so the chances of him being able to keep her, as a reward, were high and he didn't want her damaged.

When the Crucio curse ripped through her he frowned. When he had imaged her screaming, they had been of shock and pleasure, not agony. He watched her body shake and strain in pain and again, it was not as he imagined her body to move. She should be writhing underneath him, not twisting in agony under Bellatrix Lestrange's wand.

Her cries when Bellatrix cut into the soft, silky skin of her arm echoed in the room and Scabior stepped forward. "Oi, Don't mark her skin." He said and Bellatrix snapped her head over at him.

"You shut up you filthy snatcher." She said her eyes on fire and he shook his head.

"She's mine." He snapped. "I caught her."

"She's not yours until the Dark Lord says you can keep her."

He opened his mouth to speak but a jet of light came from the back and Bellatrix was thrown into the air. Scabior darted forward in the ensuing chaos and grabbed at Hermione who remained on the floor motionless. He had just collected her in his arms when he saw Weasely running toward him. He didn't have time to grab his wand and was thrown into the air, Hermione falling out of his arms. As he fell onto the hard ground his head collided with the stone corner of the fire place and a shock of pain shot through him. Black dots that obstructed his site grew wider and eventually overtook him.

()()

Hermione was sitting in an old, shady bar in Knockturn alley hoping to overhear anything about the shop's passwords. She was in Knockturn alley in order to get an antidote to a rare poison found in an even rarer flower. Ron had decided it would be ok to eat a strange fruit that hung from the stem without consulting either Harry or Hermione.

Luna was watching over him while Hermione was off finding an antidote. Right before Hermione and Harry were to leave in search of the cure Harry had received a letter from an old friend of Sirius's. Hermione was sure it was a trap but Harry felt compelled to go. The man had said that he had important information that could help bring down Voldemort. Harry insisted on going.

This lead Hermione to brave Knockturn alley alone. So far she found the correct store but she was not allowed to enter without a password. The people of Knockturn alley were dodgy to say the least but none of them let anything important slip. They all seemed to speak in code.

She kept her hood up around her head as she slipped off a bar stool and headed for the door. She was planning on heading back to the muggle world where she was staying in a hotel. She stepped from the bar and looked down the street. It was empty and eerily quiet. Almost all of the wizarding world was like this now. No one wanted to come across a snatcher or death eater. The smallest excuse and they would bring you in.

She walked down the foggy alley, pulling her coat around herself tighter, keeping her eyes on the ground. She froze when boots came into her line of sight and she slowly looked up. When she did her breath left her body and took a step back.

Leaning against a shop door, twirling her scarf in his fingers and looking at her with a wide, intense stare was Scabior. "Hello Lovely." He said looking at her. She took another step back and he smiled. "Where do you plan on running, beautiful?"

Hermione looked behind her and realized she had on where to go. Knockturn alley did not lead anywhere and it wouldn't matter, he'd catch her if she went deeper into the alley. The only chance she had was running past him.

"Harry's not with me." She said barely able to keep the tremor from his voice. His eyes were moving down her body as she spoke. "and he won't come for me. We've discussed it. If I or Ron were captured he wouldn't come for us."

"I know," He said and looked back up at her face. "I'm here for you." He said and the look in his eyes frightened her. "Are you going to make this difficult?" he asked and she bit her lip. The alley was narrow. She would have trouble getting passed him. She decided to take the chance but as she tried to pass him he shot out an arm and grabbed her around the waist. A scream ripped from her throat and he laughed. "You think anyone here will help you?"

"let me go!" She screamed. She did not expect to apparate at that moment and when they arrived at Scabior's destination she fell to her hands and knees and dry heaved. He let her gather her composure before picking her up and tossing her down on a couch. He stayed standing in front of her and she pressed herself back into the cushions. She looked up at him, her chest heaving and her eyes hard.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked and her forehead furrowed. She nodded and to her shock he actually left the room. The moment he was gone she jumped up, desperate to find a way out. She ran to the door but it wouldn't budge, neither would the windows and nor would they break when she grabbed a candle holder and swung it against the glass with all her strength but it merely bounced off. "You won't get out." She jumped when she heard his voice and she turned to look at him. He held two tea cups in his hand and he placed them on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"This is my safe house. No one but me gets in, no one but me gets out." He said. "Sit." He motioned to the couch. She walked toward the couch cautiously as he saw down on the chair and crossed his legs. She sat down and glanced at the tea. "It's not drugged if that's what you're thinking." He said and she believed him. If he wanted to do something he'd use magic. She took a sip, in desperate need of something to dampen her dry mouth, her eyes never leaving his.

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked and he looked at her.

"That's up to you." He said and she swallowed hard.

"W-what do I need to do." Her stammer shamed her.

"Consent." He said and she scowled at him.

"And what will you do with me after?" This time her voice came out strong.

"Oh, I plan to keep you, love." He said and once again his eyes trailed down her figure.

"Keep me." She sneered.

"Yes, keep you. The dark lord has decided that instead of annihilating the mudbloods, which isn't possible anyway, he will institute a slave trade." His eyes glowed.

"Slave trade?" She asked her mouth dry again despite the tea. He nodded. "He's going to make us slaves?"

"And muggles eventually." He watched her face drain of color and he decided while he did not prefer it on her, the look of fear and vulnerability on her face was highly arousing.

"Wh-when does this go into effect?" She asked her throat scratchy. Why hadn't she heard of this?"

"Three days ago." A half smile covered his face. "And you. You're mine."


End file.
